


Réconfort

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny et Castiel s'occupent de Dean dans une tendre étreinte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réconfort

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Réconfort  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : NC-17  
> Genres : PWP Fluff  
> Personnages : Benny.Dean/Castiel  
> Nombre de mots : 364  
> Commentaires : Alors, je voudrais écrire du Destiny où Dean est chéri et câliné par les deux autres, à cause de ce fanart (https://31.media.tumblr.com/3f504f966d5aa42560b6151347156e50/tumblr_inline_n10ldiBag01qm57tk.png)

Il y avait des mains partout sur lui : l'une caressait sa nuque, l'autre son torse, tandis qu'une paire de mains s'activait à la fois entre ses cuisses et sur ses fesses.  
Une bouche humide accueillait son sexe, une autre couvrait sa gorge de baisers avides qui titillaient sa chair avec les dents.  
Lui-même fourrageait dans les cheveux noirs, pressant, gémissant, submergé par le plaisir. Quelque chose de gros et de dur fouillait son fondement à la recherche de sa prostate, le faisant tressauter et frissonner, comme parcourut d'un courant électrique.  
Benny lui chuchota à l'oreille, tentateur :  
« J'aime quand tu me serres avec ton petit cul. Fais-le encore. »  
En entendant ça, le jeune homme replia les genoux en se crispant, arquant le dos.  
Les doigts longs et minces de Castiel revinrent sur son ventre pendant qu'il suçait avec application, et il caressa délicatement ses testicules en exerçant une légère pression, tout en remontant ses lèvres sur le gland dans un clapotement humide.  
A ce moment-là, Benny s'enfourna de toute sa longueur en lui, collant son torse contre le sien dans un grondement qui les fit vibrer à l'unisson.  
Dean poussa un cri inarticulé qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer, mais c'était trop tard. Sa semence envahit brusquement la bouche de Cas, que celui-ci retira prestement. Docile, il avala ce qu'il avait reçu, et recueillit le reste dans sa main, pour ensuite l'essuyer nonchalamment avec le drap.  
La tête de Dean retomba contre l'épaule de Benny, qui était toujours confortablement installé en lui, le remplissant. Castiel se redressa et couvrit la poitrine du chasseur de baisers adorateurs, poussant ce dernier à rouvrir les yeux. Ils croisèrent ceux, d'un bleu brillant, de l'ange, qui vînt l'embrasser chastement, du bout des lèvres, afin de ne pas lui imposer le goût déplaisant de sa semence. Dean ne fit que lui en réclamer un peu plus, et il passa un bras paresseux autour du cou de l'ange pour que celui-ci reste contre lui.  
Le vampire derrière lui enlaça tendrement sa taille.  
« Trésor, on ne te laissera jamais. », murmura-t-il avec douceur.  
Alors Dean put réellement se laisser aller contre eux, dans la chaleur apaisante de leurs corps entremêlés.


End file.
